Getaway...
by annacarter4ever
Summary: This is the second part of "Why Did I Get Myself Into This?" Amy and Face bust Murdock out of the VA, resulting in an accident. Please leave reviews, or I won't continue posting the rest of the story. Good or bad, i'd like to know what you think. All sug


Chapter 2 

** **

When Amy finally got to the café, the streets were dark and deserted.She pulled her car up to the curb and got out.Amy looked around for Face's Vette, but it was nowhere to be seen. A few seconds later, a rustle in the bushes behind the café startled her.She quickly turned around and saw that it was Face.

"God," Amy whispered to him as she calmed down, "You scared the hell out of me."

"Sorry…" Face said contritely as he moved closer to her.

"What's up?" Amy asked, "Hannibal wouldn't tell me anything over the phone."

"Well…" Face began uncertainly, "You aren't going to like part of what we need to do…"

"What is it, Face?"

"We're going to have to use your car."

"No way…" Amy replied in disbelief, "Remember what happened the last time I let you use my car? All I got back was the frame and four wheels!"

"I know, Amy, but we really need to bust Murdock out of the VA, and my car has been seen around there too many times.People are starting to get suspicious.

Amy gave a sigh and looked up at Face, who was giving her the puppy dog look.

"You're pathetic…" Amy muttered jokingly. "Fine…we can use my car…but if it gets wrecked, it's your problem."

"Don't worry, Amy, your car never has to leave the VA.We just need to use it as a distraction."

"Ok…" Amy replied, "So what's the plan?"

"First of all, we'll drive your car to the VA and park it out front.Then we can set the car alarm to go off—that will be the distraction.Then I'll go bust Murdock out.My Vette is parked behind some bushes on the south side of the VA already—that's where you'll be.After I bust Murdock out, we'll come find you and we can hightail it out of there.Any questions?"

"Nope…" Amy replied, "Sounds like a plan to me."

"Good." Face replied as he pulled a gun out of his pocket and handed it to her, "Take this for protection…just in case.Let's get going."

"Okay," Amy replied as she stuck the gun in her purse.

Amy and Face got into the car and drove to the VA.Once they got there, Face pulled out a set of walkie-talkies and gave one to Amy.

"Once I'm right outside Murdock's window, I'll call you on the walkie-talkie and give you the go-ahead to set the car alarm off.I'll be on channel 3.Once you do that, get over to the Vette and wait for us." Face reached into his pocket, pulled out his keys, and handed them to Amy. "Oh, I forgot to mention it before… you'll be driving."

"Thanks, Face…" Amy muttered under her breath as he started to walk towards the VA, "Good luck."

When Face was just outside of Murdock's window, he pulled out his walkie-talkie, "Faceman to Triple-A…initiate distraction."  
  


"10-4, Faceman," Amy replied.She pulled out her car keys, hit the panic button, and then ran to the south side of the VA as fast as she could, making sure no one saw her.

When Face heard the car alarm go off, he knocked on Murdock's window. "Murdock!" Face whispered.

A few seconds later, Murdock appeared at the window and opened it.The moment he did, the alarm went off.Face helped Murdock out of the building and then they ran around the back, hoping they had enough time to escape.

************************************************************************************************************

Decker and Johnson drove out to the café that Hannibal had told Amy to meet Face at.After they had searched the grounds and had found nothing, Decker's bad temper was back.

"Where the hell are they?" Decker thought to himself out loud. "We know this is where they…" Decker suddenly stopped when he heard an alarm in the distance."Get in the car!" He yelled to Johnson, "They're busting Captain Murdock out of the VA!"

Decker and Johnson jumped into the car and made their way to the VA.

************************************************************************************************************

"Pedal to the metal, sweetheart!" Murdock yelled as he and Face jumped into the car.

The second they had gotten into the car, Amy zoomed off.

"Where are we going?" Amy asked.

Face was silent for a moment. He was trying to listen to something far off in the distance.He could still faintly hear Amy's car alarm, and she could hear the alarm from the VA, but he could hear something else.

"Sirens…" Face said quietly to himself.

"What?" Amy and Murdock asked at the same time.

"It's Decker," Face replied as he saw Decker's car in the distance, "He's on to us. Amy, just keep driving.We need to get away from him." 

Face reached into Amy's purse that was on the front seat, pulled out the gun, and gave it to Murdock.He then pulled out a gun from his coat pocket and turned around, starting to fire at the MP's that were quickly catching up to them.Murdock did the same.After a while, Murdock and Face had succeeded in blowing out Decker's tires and he had lost them.They were now traveling on a road weaving in and out of shallow ravines.

"We're home free now," Murdock said.

Just as he had said that, a semi came around a bend in front of them and was in the middle of the road.Amy swerved to avoid it and the car went through the guardrail.The car flipped over and landed upside down in the rocks about 10 feet below the road.As the car fell, Amy's head hit the steering wheel and she passed out.Murdock was thrown 5 feet from where the car landed; Face's legs were trapped under the car, and Amy landed next to the car.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

Please post reviews or I won't continue writing the story. Good or bad, I'd like to know what you think so far and suggestions on what you want to see happen next. I WILL take what is written into consideration.I have already gotten suggestions in reviews of the first chapter, and I am trying to work them into later chapters.


End file.
